Of Thieves and Hearts
by Kalana Fox
Summary: SU based. The royal triplets are on another raid mission but they meet a strange girl. Who is she? Is she friend or foe? Read to find out! R&R please. Chapter 3 up!
1. Infiltrate

_**Of Thieves and Hearts**_

:in a semi creepy yet almost peppy voice: Hello:end creepy voice: How is everyone? Good, I hope. This is a new fic. Yes, I realize I'm working on two fanfics now (three if you count my unpublished one). Sorry, but this fic just begged me to be written. Don't worry, I'm working on this one at school and writing it all in my notebook. It's just a randomly inspired Sonic Underground fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please forgive me if their personalities are just a LITTLE off. I TRIED to make Sonic be his normal, joke cracking impatient and hard headed self. I really did try. Same thing with Manic and Sonya. I've only recently started liking SU even though I know their personalities by heart now I still have trouble putting it in my own way. Ok, enough of my babbling, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. I do NOT want to own Sonya. And I don't own anyone else. I do own Marisha and Todd. I wish I owned Manic….very much.

* * *

"Halt, citizen, you are under arrest!" came the lifeless, robotic voice of a SWATbot.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonya were in Robotropolis on another Resistance raid. Cyrus, one of their friends in The Resistance, had told them Dr. Robotnik had some prisoners in his dungeon awaiting robotisization. Their mission: Infiltrate the base and rescue the captives before they're robotisized. Unfortunately, they were spotted by SWATbots who were now chasing them.

"Manic! We could use a downbeat, like NOW for instance!" Sonic yelled dodging one SWATbot's attempts at blasting him with a laser.

"One downbeat comin' right up!" Manic responded ducking behind a compost heap of scrap metal. After the SWATbots passed him and his siblings acted as the diversions he quickly brought his hand to his medallion.

In a few sparks of green light his drum set appeared in front of him. The SWATbots weren't too far from him. One of them noticed him and began to run in his direction. It never made it because of Sonya's high kick.

All clear now from distractions Manic started playing and beating the drums with his drumsticks. As he played the ground beneath them began to rumble. Within seconds the ground beneath the bots opened and they fell in, leaving Sonic and Sonya safe and unharmed.

"Nice save, bro!" Sonic exclaimed smirking and running up to his "younger" brother and giving him a high five.

"No prob," the green hedgehog replied. "Now let's get moving before Sleet and Dingo find us. I vote the Thieves Highway!"

Manic was referring to the network of pipes and ventilation that he and other thieves used when they stole from Robotnik as kids. Sonic and Sonya agreed it was the best way to infiltrate the base.

Some time later the triplets were crawling inside the network of pipes that traveled through Robotnik's base. Their destination the dungeon they silently crawled through the ventilation—until Manic suddenly stopped making Sonic and Sonya bump into him.

"Yo, Manic, what's wrong with you? Why the sudden stop?" Sonic whispered, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Guys, look!" Manic whispered, pointing with his left index finger to a vent he had stopped in front of.

Curious, his brother and sister silently crawled around him and peered through the vent. Through the vent they saw Dr. Robotnik talking to Sleet and Dingo. Said wolf and jackal were tightly holding on to a female hedgehog. It wasn't until she was forcefully pushed forward that the triplets got a good look at her.

Her fur was a bright crimson, some of her quills were styled into a high ponytail while three or four longer quills hung down at the sides of her head. Three vertical bangs hung down in her face, two separated bangs were on both sides of these bangs. On two of the long quills on the sides of her head were white hair bands. Her bangs were colored white with the very tips dipped yellow. Both of her ears were pierced twice with black studs. She wore a black shirt with sleeves that extended to her elbows. A silver bandana was hung loosely around her neck. On her hands were fingerless, black gloves with a square shaped hole on the back of them. She also wore plain, black pants and black shoes. On her wrists were spiked bracelets like the ones Manic wore all the time, only the female's bracelets were black with metal spikes.

As the triplets continued to watch the scene they noticed she was handcuffed—well, Manic did anyway.

"I'd really hate to break up the spying but don't we have prisoners to set free?" Sonic asked impatiently and annoyed.

At this time Sonya saw as well that the girl was handcuffed.

"Sonic, look, that girl is handcuffed! She needs our help!" Sonya whispered a little agitated at her brother's impatience.

Sonic just crossed his arms.

"You two can stay here and watch whatever's happening, I'LL go save the prisoners." The blue hedgehog announced rather irritated.

With that said Sonic crawled past his pink-haired sister and continued to follow the air duct to the dungeon.

Sonya rolled her eyes then resumed looking through the vent as Manic was still doing. Silently they listened and watched as the scene happened beneath them.

"So, you're the little rat that my SWATbot Surveillance found rummaging through my warehouses?" Robotnik asked in his deep, evil voice.

The red hedgehog didn't say anything; she just glowered at the fat tyrant.

"Answer your Supreme Ruler when spoken to, vermin!" Sleet ordered striking at the girl's back making her almost fall over.

Her face distorted into one of pain but quickly resumed its glower.

Still glaring daggers at Robotnik the girl responded with menace in her voice,

"Yes."

At this point Robotnik released an evil laugh.

"Tell me, little rodent, do you know what I do with thieves?" He asked innocently but malevolently.

The red hedgehog said nothing, only continued to glare at the rotund, evil man in front of her. She showed no fear to a face that everyone feared and Manic was admiring that. Robotnik suddenly sneered.

"Take her to the dungeon! I'll deal punishment tomorrow." He ordered.

Sleet and Dingo nodded and, while still tightly holding their prisoner, stalked off to the dungeon.

* * *

Fwee! First chapter! Yay! This story will be LONG so, fair warning. Next is already written along with part of Chapter 3 so I just need to type them up. Please review, I would appreciate knowing what you all think of it so far. No flames please, constructive criticism and comments accepted. My apologies if this chapter didn't seem long. I'll try making the other chapters longer. I promise.

Kalana Fox


	2. Meetings

_**Of Thieves and Hearts**_

Here's Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Marisha and Todd…and Manic! (I wish)

* * *

**Dungeon Area**

The metal door slid open and Sleet and Dingo sauntered in, dragging the struggling hedgehog behind them.

"Let me go! Right now!" she exclaimed, struggling to break free but the wolf and jackal were too strong for her.

"Quiet!" barked Sleet as they came to an empty cell. "The doctor has plans for you, so be a good rodent and stay in there!" with that Sleet took her quickly out of Dingo's grasp and pushed her very hard into the cell. The force of the push caused the young hedgehog to fall to the ground on her knees now uncuffed hands. As she turned back to glare at them the door was slammed and locked.

Briefly she heard the sound of footsteps, then the entry door opening and closing, then silence. A deadly, fearful silence.

She sat there for a moment, looking around the small cell. There were no windows save the small one on the door, the only source of light came from the other side of the door. Otherwise the room was dark. The air around her hung with the feeling of loneliness. Sighing, she curled up into a tight ball on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them.

Sniffling she buried her face in her knees and began to softly cry. She didn't care anymore; no one was going to hear her.

**With Manic**

Manic had left Sonya to trail the Furball Twins. Sonya wanted him to so the prisoner could be rescued. Currently he was still crawling through the ventilation system, trying desperately to find the cell they had put her in.

His ears pricked up when he heard something. He listened a little closer. There was no mistaking it; crying. Soft, barely audible crying. He followed the sound until he could tell he was right over it. Looking through the vent that showed a top view of the cell his suspicions were confirmed. Right below the air duct vent sat the female hedgehog, curled up and weeping.

A feeling tugged at his heart as he heard each sob and sniffle but he didn't know what it was. He knew he never liked seeing people cry, especially girls, but the feeling he was getting was the same feeling he always felt when someone was crying mixed with something else. What, he didn't know. He shrugged it off and watched her a moment more, unsure what to do.

He wanted to make his presence known but not in such a way she would be startled and attack or get defensive but not in such a way that she wouldn't notice it.

Finally, he decided on something. Retrieving his drumsticks from his fanny pack and rapped a gentle rhythm on the metal of the vent. He didn't know if it would work or if he was right about it but if he was he knew her response.

The red hedgehog visibly startled and sat up. Manic repeated the gentle rhythm in case she didn't hear the first time then he watched for a response. The girl looked as if she heard it and knocked on the metal floor the rhythm Manic did.

Just as he thought, she was a member of the Thieves Guild like he was. He gently knocked on the bottom part of the vent that was over her head to try to get her attention. The female hedgehog looked to her sides, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. He rapped at the metal again, this time louder. She looked up to where he was and met his pair of cyan eyes. He opened up the vent and stuck his head through the opening.

"Don't worry," he reassured when he saw a little fear on her face. "I'm a friend; my sibs and I are here to rescue you and some others."

She stared at him for a moment, comprehending what he said, then nodded in understanding.

"What's your name?" she asked, still staring at him.

"Manic. Manic Hedgehog. Yours?"

He was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Marisha." She responded. "Or Mari, whichever one sounds more suitable to your likings."

'Pretty name…', Manic thought.

"Come on," he said reaching his hand down as far as it would go. Thankfully the ceiling was relatively low enough that only a jump and a fully extended arm would allow her to reach.

"Let's get you out of here before 'Buttnik and his goons come back."

Marisha nodded and jumped, managing to grasp his outstretched hand. With little effort he pulled her up and into the vent tunnel. He sat her down next to him.

"Thank you." She said a little distantly.

Manic noticed the distant tone.

"Somethin' wrong? You can trust me. The Resistance can always be trusted." He stated trying to comfort her, he knew Sonya was going to lecture him when they got back to the base but he really didn't care. He'd just do what he always did and pretend to listen while responding with short answers.

She shook her head.

"Nothing…just…thank you for going through the trouble of saving me." She said faltering a smile.

Manic looked at her questionably but shrugged it off.

"No prob, all in a days work for The Resistance." He stated proudly, Sonic and Sonya were going to lecture him even more now for that but he still didn't care.

He moved to start crawling back the way he came but was stopped by Marisha's hand around his arm.

"Hm?" He looked back at her to see what she wanted hoping desperately that Sleet and Dingo wouldn't come back at that moment.

"Why?" She asked trying to search his face as if for an answer to that question.

"Why what?" He responded, confused by her question.

"Why are you saving me? I'm a worthless thief. A street rat! What have I done to deserve the blessing of being saved from Robotnik?" She elaborated.

Manic was heart struck, he knew what it was like to be a thief, but he never considered that being one and not even being able to have a home made someone worthless.

"You're not worthless. I know what you mean but just being a thief doesn't make someone worthless. As for saving you," he smiled at her. "Just call it a Resistance thing. Besides, no mobian, no matter what they did, deserves the cruelty of robotisization."

There comes lecture number three.

Marisha cocked her head to one side in question.

"You…understand what I'm talking about?" She said a little shocked.

Manic quickly nodded.

"I'll explain later, for now I think we should really get moving. My sister's waiting nearby and my brother's gone to rescue the other prisoners we came for. If you have no place to stay you can stay with us until we can figure out how to help you." He assured.

Marisha nodded and followed the green hedgehog through the pipes. Her crystal blue eyes held some hiddenpain in them that Manic couldn't see.

**With Sonic**

Sonic had taken a detour through the ventilation system. He'd raided the base so much with his uncle and The Resistance that he knew the whole place like the back of his hand. And if there was one thing he knew about the base, it was that it had at least three dungeons. Cyrus told them that they only had seven prisoners to rescue and considering each dungeon had thirty cells that could hold three prisoners at a time Sonic knew they had to be in one of the three dungeons.

Speeding through the pipes at lightening speed he finally found the dungeon holding the captive mobians.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 2. No more chaps till I get the next one finished. And I only work on it at school during free time and lunch because I'm too lazy to work on it at school and if I put it on the computer fully well…….it loses some glamour in my opinion. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Flames frowned upon for all eternity.

Kalana Fox


	3. Rescue and Escape

_**Of Thieves and Hearts**_

Mondo apologies for the gap of time. It took me a little while to finally make the chapter long enough to where I was sure it wouldn't be too short once transferred to the computer (this chapter is about 7 note book pages front and back). I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Marisha and Todd…and Manic! (I wish)

* * *

**Still With Sonic**

The mobian prisoners looked like regular mobians, their species stuck to cats, dogs, mice and foxes. Their colors were various shades of tan, gray, brown and black. All seven were dressed in rags like all the other people who usually awaited robotisization. Although, even from where he was he had to admit something just wasn't quite right about them. He couldn't say what exactly, he just had the feeling something was amiss. He shrugged it off, whatever it was could wait, right now he had prisoners to save.

Quickly he scanned the area for any cameras or bots. Seeing none he pushed open the vent and it swung down on its hinges. He sped through the open vent and down in front of a cell housing three prisoners.

"Hey guys, I'm here to bust you out." He said gesturing in greeting.

The prisoners made no sound though, they didn't even move. This slightly vexed Sonic.

"Uh, am I talking to a bunch of manikins or what?" he asked eyeing the shadow cloaked prisoners with his hands crossed impatiently over his chest.

As soon as he said this, the cell doors swung open with long creaks and groans. Sonic raised a perplexed eyebrow at the odd event.

"Well," he commented to himself. "This makes things easier."

He moved to step up to the open doorway but a prisoner stepped up instead.

"Oh good! So you're not a dummy after all." He began but couldn't speak anymore for in the slightly dim light of the dreary dungeon he could see the glow of two red, robotic eyes hidden under the figure's cloak hood.

"Uh-oh…" Sonic muttered quietly to himself.

He began to slowly back away and the cloaked figure stepped even closer. Sonic noticed the "prisoners" in the other cells were stepping out too. Sonic backed up until he couldn't go any farther. He was surrounded and trapped.

**Sonya, Marisha and Manic; Ventilation System**

Manic and Marisha were still crawling through the air ducts; they were just a few feet away from Sonya now. Sonya heard them but couldn't tell who it was.

"Sonic?" she whispered to where the other two hedgehogs were.

"No, it's me, sis." Manic whispered back.

He and Marisha were now next to Sonya. The pink hedgehog eyed the other female.

"So this is the prisoner? Nice to meet you." She greeted, trying to hide her disgust of the girls clothing.

Marisha nodded in acknowledgement.

"My name is Marisha, you may call me Mari for short if you want."

"My name is Sonya. You already know Manic." She motioned to the green hedgehog.

"Any sign of Sonic?" he asked changing the subject.

Sonya shook her head,

"Unfortunately, no. He's been gone the whole time. I'm really worried, he usually doesn't take this long." Sonya replied with worry.

For a moment Manic looked worried but got his concentration broken by Marisha.

"Who's Sonic?"

The other two hedgehogs looked at her.

"He's our other brother, you might've heard of him. He's the fastest hedgehog on Mobius." Manic replied.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry it's just, it's not talked about a lot on the street the dealings of the outside world or The Resistance."

Sonya cast a glare at Manic who grinned, feigning innocence. He knew he was dead once they got back to the base.

"Should we go find him?" Manic asked hoping to get Sonya's mind off of the harsh verbal lectures he was in for.

"I think its best we do." Sonya replied.

Manic nodded, mentally sighing with relief.

"Where should Mari go? We can't leave her here or let her leave by herself. It's SWATbot city out there." He stated.

"She'll have to come with us with us for now. Come on, we have to find Sonic, he could be in trouble!"

The other two hedgehogs nodded in unison. With that decided all three hedgehogs traveled down the vent pipes in the direction Sonic had presumably gone.

'With luck, maybe she'll forget about the whole mentioning the Resistance thing.' Manic thought hopefully.

"Oh, and Manic?" Sonya turned her head around to look at him. "Don't think this gets you out of the lecture your in for when we get back." She then presumed crawling.

'Then again, maybe not…' he thought, his hopes now crushed.

**With Sonic Again**

The robots were advancing closer. Sonic tried to think of a good plan but he came up with nothing. If he tried to jump over them they could try to attack. There was no way he could run past them; they were too close together to allow it. He'd just have to take his chances.

Revving up he began running and leaped into the air. He almost got over one robot but it was faster than he expected it to be. With one quick movement the robot (disguised as a brown cat mobian) had its hands tightly around Sonic's middle.

"Ahhh! Let me go!" he cried out trying to break free of the robot's tight grip.

"Sonic! You were having a party and you didn't invite us? For shame, bro, for shame." Came Manic's voice from the vent Sonic had first went through.

All the robot prisoners looked up as Manic, Sonya, and Marisha jumped down to the ground.

"Manic! Sonya!" he paused looking at Marisha. "Whatever your name is. Who are you anyway?"

"We'll explain later, right now we have to get you out of there. Let him go, bothead!" Sonya ran towards the robot and quickly high kicked it; releasing Sonic and sending the bot flying.

"Great job, sis!" Sonic congratulated giving Sonya a thumbs up.

"There's still them!" Marisha exclaimed pointing to the other robots.

"We don't have time! 'Buttnik and his bed buddies might come at any moment. We gotta get out of here!" Sonic noted.

"But how?" asked Sonya. "We're surrounded. How can we get out?"

Sonic looked around and saw that indeed the robots had again surrounded them. He had to think of something quickly. He searched the room with his eyes until they fell upon the still open vent. A lone robot stood just below it. Sonic smirked; his plan was perfect.

"Time to juice 'n' scram!" he shouted grabbing his siblings by one of their hands.

Manic quickly grabbed Marisha's hand with his free one just as Sonic zoomed forward, jumped and propelled off of the robots head and up into the open vent. Upon reaching the vent he ran at full speed back the way they had come when they first came to the base with the other three hedgehogs in tow.

* * *

It…is…FINISHED! At long last:faints from exhaustion: I'm so glad I have this chapter done now. I've basically plotted out all the plot holes and scenes in the chapters to come but when they'll all be done I can't say. Like I said I only work on this at school 'cause I'm too lazy to work on it at home. What should you expect in the next chapter? Well…..lots of plot twists, let's just leave it at that. Until next time! And please review, I love reviews! All people who review will get feedback next chapter. And by the way, thank you to the one person who has reviewed this story so far!

Kalana Fox


	4. Anger and Planning

_**Of Thieves and Hearts**_

Alright, throw tomatoes at me, I know I'm really late with an update and I'm sorry. Really I am. I'm going to transfer the story over to the computer fully now anyway. So therefore lots of updates, hopefully. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Marisha and Todd…and Manic! (I wish)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Main Control Room**

"What do you mean 'got away'! They were RIGHT there and you couldn't even catch them!" Robotnik slammed his fist down onto the arm rest of his big chair and growled angrily.

Sleet and Dingo were standing before him, flinching slightly at their boss' anger.

"But-but your Grace-" Sleet was interrupted by Robotnik's barking voice.

"And on top of that, you let the street rat get away! Rargh! Sometimes I wonder why I even hired you babbling buffoons in the first place!"

"Uhh, Sleet, what's a 'buffoon'?" Dingo asked, his slow mind not yet registering the insult.

"Shut up, Dingo…" Sleet muttered, the jackal immediately silencing himself.

Robotnik scowled and turned his chair so it was facing the monitors in the back of the room.

"Seeing as you both are the only Bounty Hunters available," he began. "I will overlook this mistake. Bring those brats here and that prisoner. No," he paused, rethinking. "On second thought, bring me the prisoner only."

Sleet and Dingo looked at each other wondering what the fat tyrant was planning. Despite their wondering they knew better than to make their boss more angry than he already was, so they quickly gave a bow.

"Yes, your Evilness, we won't let you down." Sleet said before taking his leave with Dingo.

As the door hissed to a close Robotnik said to no one in particular,

"You better succeed…"

**SU Van With Sonic, Sonya, and Manic**

"What are we gonna do?" Manic asked.

They were in the garage at the base. Marisha had been given a room and was currently resting. The triplets were discussing what they should do with Marisha. Sonya was sitting on a crate in the garage, Sonic was leaning against the wall next to Sonya and Manic was across from them leaning on the van.

"If we let her go back to Robotropolis she'll likely be caught again, then who knows what that psychopath could do to her." Manic continued.

"The kid's right, maybe we should let her come with us and-" Sonic began.

"NO!" Sonya shouted so loud her echo lasted thirty extra seconds.

The two boys looked at her with shock.

"She can't go with us!" Sonya demanded.

"Why?" Sonic asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Did you see the way she was dressed? Talk about a fashion disaster! She's more horribly dressed than both of you combined! Plus, she's a dirty street rat and a thief. For all we know the second we turn our backs she could run off with every-" she clamped her hands over her mouth and stared at Manic.

During her rant she had forgotten all about him once being a street rat himself. Sonic watched for Manic's reaction as well. He was shocked from Sonya's words, she had often confided in him her secret disgust for thieves and street rats but he never expected her to say it in front of their own little brother.

Silence fell between all of them, the green hedgehog being unreadable to the blue and pink hedgehogs.

"Manic, I-" the green hedgehog in question quickly shot his hand up palm facing Sonya to silence her.

"Don't even bother." He spat coldly, standing upright from leaning against the van. "After all, how would a princess who's lived like royalty her whole life know the reality of us who were born or raised in lower life?" he sauntered away from the other two hedgehogs in a dark silence.

"Did you really have to say that?" Sonic asked turning to Sonya once Manic was out of ear shot.

"I didn't mean to!" she inquired. "It-it just slipped!"

"You need to go apologize, sis." Sonic said with some defiance.

"But he doesn't even want to talk to me, what's the use?" she sighed exasperatedly and looked down at the ground.

Sonic sighed in defeat, Sonya had a point.

"I'll go talk to him then. But Sonya,"

Sonya looked up to see what he wanted. Sonic gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Give the girl a chance. Who knows, she may be able to help with the Resistance. Do it for Manic, ok?"

Sonya nodded in agreement.

"I'll try."

Sonic gave her a smile then sped off in Manic's direction, leaving Sonya with the van.

**With Manic**

He was furious! His own sister, who he thought had let go of her fear and grudge of thieves, had revealed once and for all that some people's opinions will never change.

"They don't even understand! How could they say those things about us when they don't even know what it's like to BE us?" he questioned no one in particular.

He continued walking, he sometimes took a walk when he was mad, and boy did he need it.

Right then and there he wished he could be home. Before Farrell had been robotisized, before he ever knew he had siblings or even of royal blood. He stopped walking. Maybe it was better now. Before, he had no family, only Farrell and the Thieves Guild. But even then it never felt like a real family. True, he had always felt accepted and ever since he was an infant Farrell had always been like a father, but that way of life was so hard sometimes that he'd have to go for a day or two without food.

He sighed then looked up from the ground to find he was in front of Marisha's door. Maybe he could talk to her. The others might not trust her but he knew that he did. Besides, she would understand what it was like.

He raised his hand to knock when a voice caught his attention from down the hall.

"Manic!" It was Sonic.

Manic turned his head in time to see his brother appear in front of him.

"What?" He really didn't want to talk to him right now.

He knew he shouldn't be mad at Sonic but at this moment he'd rather talk to someone who understood over someone who lived in a normal house most of the time.

Sonic raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Forget it. I'm not going to forgive her, not this time." Manic stated somewhat coldly.

Sonic sighed with exasperation.

"You're going to have to forgive her, lil' bro, she's our sister after all."

"What kind of sister holds grudges against her brother's class?"

Sonic opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it when he realized he had nothing. Manic continued,

"I mean, you yourself come from a non royalty class but she doesn't say anything about your life. Yet she'll happily talk bad about MY class!"

Manic collapsed against the hallway wall, bringing his hands up to massage his temple.

"I'm not in the mood to forgive her right now, Sonic. If she's really sorry she'll apologize in person."

Sonic frowned but nodded in understanding, maybe it was best to let Manic blow off some steam before trying to make things cool again.

"Just don't be mad at her forever, okay bro?"

Manic nodded and watched Sonic disappear down the hall. He sighed. He'd figure out how to fix this later, right now he just wanted to talk to Marisha.

He softly knocked on the door incase she was still asleep.

"Come in." was the response.

He turned the knob and slightly opened the door, poking his head in as he did so. Marisha was standing next to the window, looking out at Robotropolis.

He stepped all the way in, closing the door behind him. He walked up so he was next to her.

"You seem deep in thought." He started, gazing out at the same view she was looking at.

Looking at the city made him remember instances from his childhood when Farrell hadn't been robotisized.

"Yeah…" Mari responded with a hint of sadness.

Manic turned to her upon picking up the tone.

"Something wrong, Mari?"

She looked at him for a moment, contemplating whether to tell what had been bothering her since they rescued her or not. She had to tell someone, someone who could help her.

"No, everything's fine." She smiled at him.

He responded with a look that stated he didn't believe her.

She turned to fully face him,

"Really, Manic, I'm alright. I'm just still tired, I guess."

Manic still didn't quite believe her but he figured she was probably still tired.

They stood there at the window for a few more minutes. Cyrus had coated all of the base's windows with a special film that doesn't make anyone looking out them be noticed by the passing SWATbots.

Manic looked at Marisha from the side of his eyes. He was shocked to find himself thinking about how pretty she was.

She didn't seem to notice he was staring at her so he just kept watching her.

"Manic?"

He was jolted from his thoughts by her voice.

"Yes?" He turned his head to show he was paying attention.

She hesitated for a minute then finally said in a barely audible whisper,

"I lied…"

Manic cocked his head a little in confusion.

"Huh?"

Mari turned around and walked over to the bed and sat at the edge of it.

"There is something wrong…" she mumbled.

She said it so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear her, but he did. The green hedgehog walked over to the small, one person bed and sat next to her.

"I'm listening." He encouraged softly.

Mari kept her eyes on the floor.

"The reason I was snooping around Robotnik's storage areas was to get food. But it wasn't just for me; it was for my little brother as well."

She choked slightly because tears were forming in her eyes.

"My brother is too young to defend himself or escape from SWATbots. I'm scared that he may have been found by now or worse…" She burst into tears now, trying to wipe them away quickly with the back of her hand but it was useless.

Manic slowly put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Don't cry, Mari. Who knows he could still be somewhere, alive and waiting for you to find him." He tried his best to think of something that could comfort her.

"Yeah," she responded wiping away another tear and sniffing. "Or he could be a cold, lifeless machine slaving for that nutcase."

Manic frowned slightly.

"What happened to your parents…?" He asked tentatively dreading what her answer would be.

The red hedgehog's face portrayed a look of sadness, but not from her worry for her brother.

"They were robotisized…when I was six." She said softly through some fresh tears.

Manic's face now had a sad expression etched on it. The poor girl. He couldn't sympathize with the parent part, but he understood how alone she must feel.

"If I lose Todd too…then I'll have no one left." She said through a few more tears.

"That's not true."

She looked up at him, not getting what he was saying.

"You'll have me…and the Resistance." He smiled at her, hoping that made her feel better.

She smiled back.

"Thanks, Manic."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Marisha had eventually calmed down and was just down to sniffling.

Suddenly Manic came to a realization—his arm was still around her shoulders.

"Erm… sorry." He muttered, slowly removing his arm and putting his chin in his hands to hide the small blush that was creeping up.

Marisha just nodded slightly and turned her head away to hide her own blush. Absentmindedly she started to play with one of her loose quills.

Another bout of silence fell between them; suddenly Manic shot his head up as an idea struck him.

"We can go look for your brother right now!"

Marisha stopped fiddling with her loose quills and stared at him in confusion.

"Now? But wouldn't there be SWATbots around at this time?" she asked.

The green hedgehog shook his head.

"Nah, Buttnik's bots only make one sweep of the city at night. Trust me, I used to sneak out when I was younger and explore the city."

Marisha raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Why would you do that? For the matter, how did you ever escape being found by a SWATbot if one happened to come along?"

Manic grinned, trying not to let being around Sonic's ego for a long time show through.

"Let's just say, I'm a master of disguise." He continued to grin as he got one of his drumsticks out and absentmindedly twirled it in the air with his index finger.

She watched him for a moment.

"As for your other question," he paused for a second to toss the drumstick into the air while it was spinning then caught it skillfully with his hand. "I liked to make stuff when I was younger so I sometimes went out to raid the scrap metal bin."

"What kinda stuff did you make?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing much really, just little gadgets and gizmos. One time I made a watch and sold it to somebody for fifteen mobiums."

He grinned slightly remembering the reaction of the guy he sold it to when he realized it was a rip off—but by that time he had already been long gone from the area.

He put the drumstick back in his fanny pack with its partner.

"So, what do you say? Shall we go conduct a little two person search party?"

She smiled slightly.

"Yes, the sooner I find Todd alive and well the sooner I can rest at ease, I hope."

"Then come on." He walked towards the bedroom door and swung it open.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I'm very sorry for the late update. One of my friends is helping me with Manic's personality so now I will hopefully not be killing his personality too badly.

Also in case I haven't mentioned it before I DO know that Sonya's name is spelled "Sonia" officially, but I can still dream that DiC at least tried to make an original name, can't I? Anyway, next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I need to go work on my Next-Gen fic now. Please review!

Kalana Fox


End file.
